Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II. Sora's Wisdom Form, unlike his Valor Form, focuses completely on magic. This Drive Form is learned after Sora completes his adventure in the Timeless River and restores peace to Disney Castle. Sora fuses with Donald to obtain this form. The Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants.The Wisdom Form is one of the two forms that wield one keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. Sora does not physically attack with the Keyblade in this form, but instead shoots bullets of magic that home in on the enemy making it very difficult for the enemy to dodge. He does not walk either, but slides across the ground instead. Wisdom Form gains experience with the defeat of every Heartless. Since it focuses on Magic, this form is the weakest of Sora's Drive Forms in terms of attacks, but its spellcasting is not to be underestimated. While fighting in this form, Sora can develop the physical ability to dash rapidly called "Quick Run", which occasionally serves as an ability to dodge attacks or travel through areas quickly. Leveling up The difficulty of leveling up Wisdom form is exaggerated. Simply go to an earlier world, set Goofy to 'Sora attack' so he wont kill heartless himself, and make full use of your magic Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Good enhancements in Magic casting. *Actions can be executed while moving around. *Long range attacks, bullets slightly home. *Hard for enemies to hit while moving around. *Spells can be cast extremely quickly. Cons *Hit and run tactics are needed when Sora is out of MP. Though with Wisdom's Mp Hastega ability, this period is not overly long *Attacking is difficult when close up. (midair, small enemies close to Sora, such as Rapid Thrusters.) *EXPs are gained with the destruction of Heartless (meaning Sora will have to deliver the finishing blow), which can be annoying for starters. *Wisdom is firmly planted on the ground, any form of attack will not help it stay in the air long. Helpful Hints As this form only levels when it defeats a Heartless, the best place to level it up is where there are many weak Heartless, close together. For example, the four scenes in Timeless River contain many Heartless that are weak to magic and can quickly be taken down with Thunder spells, and the door to Disney Castle can be used to immediately refill your Drive Gauge without having to go back to your Gummi Ship. When releasing the blizzard combo finish, it is better to be farther away from your opponent, as the shots begin homing after traveling some distance. Representation This form represents Sora's magic and wisdom. Trivia *The Official Art shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, Square Enix changed the sleeves in Final Mix back to the original Blue Flames. *When in Halloween Town, Sora's usual mask changes to look like that of a Black Mage from Final Fantasy. *Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. *Along with Limit Form, this is the only form without Sync Blade. (excluding Anti-Form in which you don't get any Keyblades) *This is the only time when Sora's main style is long range. *Only seconds before Wisdom form is gained, Merlin told Sora to "Think wisely" *During Max Quick run is the fastest Sora can move, though it does not last forever. Category:Drive FormsCategory:Forms